Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (October 1 1993) Part 1
(Our story begins in an old countryside cottage, which seems abandoned for years and it's only inhabitants are a few appliances. We see a toaster with a perfect reflection of the morning sun rising up and then under the stairs closet is a big vacuum and then up the stairs. We go in the little boy's room, where we see a picture of a young boy next to a smart red radio, but all of a sudden) * Radio: (turns on) Good morning, good morning, good morning! That was a billion and one strings playing one of your all-time favorite tunes! At the top of the news this morning, there's monkey business in Utah. Oh, but seriously now, it seems a band of renegade chimpanzees have taken a Pulitzer prize-winning poet Lester Charles and are demanding... * Lampy's Voice: Hey, what's the big idea? I'm attempting to get some sleep! * Radio: Look, buddy, I'm doing a broadcast, do you mind? (Then a light hits the radio) WHOA!! Not in the face, pal! Now let me see, uh...oh, yes, the chimps are protesting...... * (Then a small brown lamp jumps on the bed to the radio) * Lampy: I have a good mind to reset your alarm! PERMANENTLY!! * Radio: I'm sorry, folks. We seem to be experiencing a little technical difficulty, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't HANDLE!! (Does more radio gibberish until the lamp shuts him off) * Lampy: Whew, can't even hear your own thoughts around here with all the racket around here. * (Then the radio shoots up and pushes the lamp right off the bed) * Lampy: HOLY MOTHER OF EDISON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU MIGHT HAVE BROKEN MY BULB!! * Radio: (turns on) I'm thinking you think too much, pal. What we need is some wake-up music! * (Then the radio starts singing on a small yellow electric blanket until the radio falls off, almost hitting the lamp and causing a huge thud to be heard downstairs where we see a huge gray air conditioner. He turns his switches to On and Cool and then he coughs out a small piece of dust and the instant, it falls on the floor. The vacuum awakens and starts cleaning the floor and screen at the same time, he leaves grinning. And in the kitchen, we see the toaster waking up with steam coming from up top. Then he shakes the rug. CRACK!! Nothing comes out and he hears the commotion going downstairs. He unplugs himself and goes down, using a broom and putting it back in place. Meanwhile, the lamp and the radio are yet arguing, but the blanket follows them and the vacuum is just annoyed, but the toaster is interested, but the lamp his the wall as he is trying to get to the radio) * Toaster: (chuckling) * (Then the lamp has the radio cornered, but the blanket slides down and is heading toward the lamp and the radio, but the battle continues, where the toaster lets the vacuum pass and then let the fun begin) * Kirby: (getting the blanket stuck in his sucker) OH, WHOA!! OH, DEAR, WHAT?! * (This makes the battle eventually stop) * Lampy: Hey, what's going on? What's going on? Who turned out the lights? * Toaster: Good morning, everyone. * Blanky: Good morning, Toaster. * Radio: Hey, Slots! * Lampy: Salutations. * Kirby: (muffled speaking) * (Well, the lamp and the radio pull the blanket out of the vacuum as Toaster puts him upright again) * Kirby: Ah, thanks. * Radio: Well, what's in our lineup today? * Lampy: What are our instructions? * Kirby: What do you mean what are we gonna do today? The same fact we've done for the last 2000 days! CHORES!! * Blanky: Chores? * Toaster: It'll be fun! * Radio: Fun? Say, I'm always up for some fun! Listen to this! It's a broadcast from Evan Fields and it's the top of the ninth... * Lampy: (turns off the radio) I don't understand how chores can be fun. * Kirby: Not supposed to be fun, it's WORK!! * Blanky: I don't like to work without the Master. * Toaster: Well, alright, if you guys don't want to work, why don't we play a game? * Radio: A game?! What sort of a game? * Lampy: What are the rules? * Toaster: There's only one rule, you can't stop until the house is cleaned. * Appliances: Boo! * (Then Toaster whispers something to the radio) * Radio: Got you now! Leave it to me! * (Then Toaster bursts the radio up on the stair rails) * Radio: Hang onto your hats, you devil dogs! Because the master be-bop blaster of all time is gonna give you a SOUL INJECTION!!